


A Hot Day

by XIIIBlackCatXIII



Series: Sonic shorts [8]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Swimming Pool Fun, by gays for gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIBlackCatXIII/pseuds/XIIIBlackCatXIII
Summary: It's a hot day, and Sonic and pals are hanging out by the pool.





	A Hot Day

It was the hottest day of the year, according to the weatherman, and Sonic and Tails had spent a few painstaking hours early that morning building a swimming pool for their friends.

Tails and Amy were playfully splashing each other, unaware of Knuckles creeping up on them with a big grin on his face.  
Charmy and Cream were floating around, giggling with each other and shooting looks to the edge of the pool where Vector was chatting away with Vanilla.  
Espio was sat on the edge, dangling his feet in and watching everyone with Omega sat next to him, unwittingly casting a large shadow that Espio was enjoying.  
Rouge was… Somewhere… She was definitely here as she took her glass of lemonade when Sonic had brought them out earlier.

Sonic himself was lying on his stomach on the grass, just outside of the splash zone of the pool, Shadow lay on his back next to him, partially wishing he was in the pool but not wanting to leave his boyfriend alone on the grass.

The heat beat down on them and Shadow stared at Sonic’s tail, which was lazily swishing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…  
Shadow felt hypnotised by it, slowly reaching a hand out towards the tail, but not being close enough to grab it.

Sonic shuffled further from the pool as water splashed out from Knuckles attempting to dunk Amy.   
It didn’t go well.  
Amy sent Knuckles flying to the other side of the pool, much to everyone’s amusement.

After everything had settled Shadow’s eyes were drawn again to Sonic’s tail.  
The heat may be slowing his mind slightly, as such a simple thing kept his attention so solidly, and again, Shadow reached out, this time the tail was closer and he managed to grab it easily enough.

The noise that then came from Sonic is best described as a loud squeak, drawing plenty of attention to the two hedgehogs.  
Their friends looked out at them, Sonic with a bright red face, embarrassed by the noise he made, and Shadow, still holding the tail for seemingly no reason.  
Shadow stared back out at the others, as though he was trying to make it seem normal, and then there was a loud camera shutter sound, and Rouge appeared from behind Omega, phone in hand and grinning ear from ear.

“This is going in the wedding slideshow, definitely.”

There was a chorus of laughter, and then everyone returned to their own business.  
Sonic swatted away Shadow’s hand then rolled over to face him, Shadow looked at him for a moment then smirked, as though everything he’d done was intentional and not just spur of the moment heat madness.

Sonic shook his head, trying and failing to not grin back even though his face was still red, “I’m gonna get more drinks,” he said while standing, “you can help if you think you can keep your hands to yourself, babe.”

Shadow stood as well, glad to have the temporary retreat into the shade of the house, “no promises, love.” He said as he slung an arm around Sonic’s waist.

Sonic laughed as they walked into the house together.


End file.
